From This Moment On
by SilverEcho
Summary: A sequel to Chibi Knivesu. One shot, but may be built upon.


-Janey POV-

"Meryl, what's going on?" I squeaked, staring deeply at my reflection.

"You're getting dressed," replied Meryl, with her unflappably calm tone, tugging on the hem of my dress.

"More specifically?" My voice rose another octave.

Meryl sighed and stood up next to me.

"You, Janey," she smiled. "Are putting on the most beautiful dress you've ever worn so that you can walk down that aisle to marry the man that you love with all your heart. And I will be right there with you and so will Milly."

I relaxed slightly, but then tensed up again.

"But what if he sees me coming and runs? What if he thinks this is a mistake?"

Meryl rolled her eyes.

"Now why would he do something like that, Janey? He loves you."

"But… what if he sees me and thinks 'It's a spider, what am I doing here, run now before you're trapped'?" I whimpered.

Meryl rolled her eyes and grabbed me firmly by the shoulders.

"Janey, this is the man, who said to me at the rehearsal dinner last night, 'Look at her. I can't believe the most perfect woman I've ever seen chose me. She could have anyone in the world and she chose me. I must be dreaming, I'm so lucky.'"

She shook me a little.

"And this tells me your marriage is going to work. It's going to last forever, Janey."

The tension drained from me and I gave Meryl a weak smile.

"I love him."

"And he loves you," replied Meryl calmly. "I'm going to go make sure the boys are all ready."

I nodded and gave her a hug before she slipped out the door.

-Meryl POV-

I quietly shut the door behind me and turned to set out down the hallway of the church and check up on the twins.

"Mr. Knives never said that Sempai."

I jumped and whirled around.

"Milly!" I scolded. "Don't _do_ that!"

She gave me a mournful expression.

"But Sempai, Mr. Knives never said that."

"Not in words," I admitted. "But haven't you seen the way he looks at her? Eye love. Every time she walks into a room, his eyes go all soft. He can't stand it when she's gone too long."

Milly nodded thoughtfully.

"Sort of like you and Mr. Vash."

I felt myself blush.

"Milly, I-"

"But Sempai, he still didn't say it."

"Yes well… Vash and I watched and old old movie he found. It was called _The Wedding Planner._ I got it from that."

Milly gave me a skeptical look.

"Oh Milly, there's no harm done! The sentiments are right and Janey isn't nervous anymore!"

"Oh, I see Sempai!"

Milly grinned at me cheerfully. I smiled back triumphantly and resumed my mission of checking on the boys.

-Knives POV-

"Vash, what am I doing?" I asked calmly, leaning my head against one of the windows of the church.

"Leaning your head against the window," replied Vash, staring down cross-eyed as he tried to figure out his tie. I glared at him without removing my forehead from the glass.

"Not what I meant."

Vash looked up and blinked a few times.

"Glaring at me? Blinking? Digesting your breakfast? Oh, I know! You're _breathing!_"

"Vash, I'm going to rip that spikey hair right out of your head," I growled. "Be serious, why can't you?"

Vash shrugged.

"You're waiting for the wedding to start. What about it?"

"Wedding, Vash," I said, turning around to face him properly. "Wedding! _My_ wedding!"

"Yep, it certainly is."

"Wedding! As in marriage!"

"Yep!"

"Marriage as in 'Hi honey I'm home,' meals together, shopping for two, deciding how to decorate the house together, sleeping in the same bed!"

Vash looked highly amused,

"Don't you already do all of that with her?"

I glared at him and turned back to the window.

"No."

"Nooooo?" Vash scooted up next to me, an idiotic grin plastered on his face. "Nooooooooooo?"

"No!…. For one, I call her Angel, not honey."

"Okay, but everything else!"

"…..No…."

Vash's grin curled in a retarded imitation of a smirk.

"But you liiiiive there! And I've seeeeeen you go shopping together! And the living room-"

I shoved him away with my elbow.

"For your information, we have never slept in the same bed, thank you very much."

"N'aaaaaw!"

"Oh shut up Vash, " I grumbled burying my face in my hands for a moment. "You're an idiot."

Vash waggled a finger at me.

"Now don't insult your favorite brother! It's not nice at all."

I ignored his chortling and resisted the urge to remind him he was my only brother and thus could be both my favorite and least favorite. Before I could strangle him with his own tie, Meryl knocked and entered the room. I pounced on her the second her foot was through the door.

"Janey, how's Janey?" I demanded, lunging forward.

She dodged me, calmly walked over to Vash and started fixing his tie.

"How is Janey doing?" I demanded more loudly.

"She fine Knives. Just a little nervous. Vash hold still.'

"Nervous why? " I demanded, pacing the room.

"Because it's a big day. As I recall, I think she was afraid you might look at her and run away."

I stopped in my tracks.

" WHAT!? No! Never!"

I headed for the door, but was stopped by the short brunette.

"Hey! Stay here!"

"I've got to see Janey!" I insisted trying to push past her.

"No you do not! It's bad luck to see a bride before the ceremony!"

"I don't care! She's scared, she needs me!"

Meryl grabbed me by the front of my jacket and dragged me away from the door.

"She's okay, Knives! She knows you wouldn't do that to her! She's just a little nervous, it's normal."

I fixed her with a ferocious glare. She glared back.

"Anyway, there's no time for that. The ceremony's about to start, so get up to the altar, both of you!"

Vash took my arm firmly and led me out the door and to the altar.

"Now stay right there," he said firmly, placing me in the right spot. "And don't move."

I glared and him and straightened my tuxedo jacket. He grinned goofily at me and shoved his hands in his pockets.

The pianist in the corner of the church shifted to the music that announced the bridesmaids coming down the aisle. I kept my eyes fixed on the far door as Meryl, Milly, and a few of Janey's work friends too their places across from their respective retainers. Who cared about bridesmaids? I wanted Janey…

And there, a shadow in the doorway. The music shifted at the bridal march and out stepped Janey. She looked resplendent, her gown trailing slightly on the floor behind, her veil delicately hiding her face and pooling down her back. I felt myself smile as she serenely strode down the aisle, her head held proudly. As she reached the altar, I reached out my hand to take hers, squeezing it a little. Through the frosty veil, I caught a glimpse of a shy smile as her hand squeezed mine and we both turned to the preacher.

Most of the ceremony was a blur for me. A blur of talking, quiet crying from the audience, and the presence of Janey right next to me.

"Do you Knives Millions take Janet Roberts as your wife for richer and for poorer, in sickness and in health, until death do you part?"

I smiled down at Janey.

"I do."

"Do you Janet Roberts take Knives Millions as your husband for richer and for poorer, in sickness and in health, until death do you part?"

Janey looked at me.

"I do!"

I felt my smile widen.

"I now pronounce you man and wife. You may kiss the bride!"

I pulled Janey to me and stared down into her beautiful golden eyes for a moment. They shined up at me, full of love and joy. I smiled and bent my head, gently pressing my mouth against hers. I was dimly aware of the cheering crowd, but then all there was Janey. My wife. From this moment on.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

**Heehee I had ideas. :D Enjoy the oneshot/may turn into a sequel :D**

**Trigun is owned by Nightow, the brilliant man that he is**


End file.
